


The Sweet Escape

by stepquietly



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Object Insertion, Sorry Not Sorry, Sounding, product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardo really has no one to blame for this but himself. And Mark. Definitely Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/gifts), [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts), [Zanzando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzando/gifts), [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts), [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts).



“Mark,” Wardo says, jerking back to run his tongue around his mouth, confused “Why does your dick taste like Red Vines?”

Mark shrugs, annoyed with the interruption, and tries to stick his dick back in Wardo's mouth. “I put them in there,” he mutters, paying no real attention to the way Wardo's eyebrows arch ominously at this revelation.

Wardo shoves him off and gets to his feet. “Explain,” he demands.

He immediately regrets this because Mark’s flushed face goes pinched and grumpy while he turns around, dick still hanging out of his pants to call up [dickworms.tumblr.com](http://dickworms.tumblr.com/). The url is disturbing enough but then Wardo has to sit through the fairly disturbing pictures as well as Mark’s involved, if pissy, description of how he’s managed to jam a handful of Red Vines up his dick so Wardo can get a little sugar boost when he swallows.

Wardo shakes his head, dazed. “Do you mean to tell me that at some point you were going to fire a bunch of come-covered Red Vines into my mouth and expect me to _swallow_?"

Mark gives him the blank, annoyed look of the recently cockblocked. “You said you weren't into the regular taste.”

“ _I meant you should eat more pineapple, not stick shit up your dick_!” Wardo shrieks, and then covers his face with his hands because he really has no one to blame for this but himself. And Mark. Definitely Mark. He takes a deep breath and tries to be the rational one. “Less energy drinks, more fruit and vegetables, Mark. That was the point of that conversation.”

“This was faster,” Mark says sulkily. And really, only Mark would think combining Red Vines and a blow job would make this a better experience all round. Wardo lives in fear of the day that Mark gets really kinky, drinks nothing but Mountain Dew, and talks about marking his territory. He's read the internet! This shit is totally out there!

He covers his face in horror. “I will give you every fucking share of Facebook I have to stop researching sex on the internet,” he moans through his fingers.

When he peers through them, Mark is sulkily shutting his laptop down. So maybe he’s going to get a temporary reprieve.

Wardo vows to savour this time like nothing else. The worst is probably still to come.

And he’s right. The gelatinous red sugary mess that fires out of Mark's dick at the end of the day will haunt Wardo forever.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets!~


End file.
